Your House
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Mickie is asked to watch Trish's house, but is not allowed in her room. Song is by Alanis Moresstte, please RR.


**Your House**

A/N: Ok, so I've never written Fem slash, but this isn't meant to be funny at all, I'm going to attempt to make it semi-serious

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Mickie James, Trish Stratus, and anyone else featured in this fic owns themselves, but I guess their characters are property of the WWE. I don't own the song either the song is by Alanis Morissette.

I went to your house

Walked up the stairs

Opened your door without ringing the bell

Mickie was more then excited when Trish had asked Mickie to watch over her house while she was visiting family. Mickie was happy just to be holding the key in her hand. She remembered exactly what Trish had told her: 'Just don't take anything, and make sure everything is the way I left it when I get home,' Mickie just nodded, not really hearing the words that the woman she worshiped, but unfortunately she heard her last words: 'And don't go in my room!' Mickie had to obey.

It had been three days since Mickie started looking over Trish's house she had never beeen in her room, and Mickie was now in front of Trish's house she knew Trish wouldn't be home for a few hours, and she just had to see Trish's room for herself. I mean, what was the harm in seeing it, it wasn't like she was gonna touch anything.

Walked down the hall

Into your room where I could smell you

And I shouldn't be here

She walked towards her room, and she touched the knob of the only door she hadn't opened knowing it was Trish's room. She breathed in smelling the sweet scent that Trish usually had. She opened the door and her eyes lit up like headlights. It was beautiful and just as she had imagined it in her dreams, except without Trish of course.

Without permission

Shouldn't be here...

Mickie started to feel a little guilty, but at the same time she was overwhelmed with the joy of being in Trish's room, she loved Trish, so the joy she felt was only natural. She picked up a picture of Trish and kissed it.

"Trish, the only way to make this any cooler would be if you were here!" Mickie said to herself.

Would you forgive me love if I dance in your shower?

Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?

Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?

Mickie then bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to even be in here, and now she was touching Trish's stuff? She really, really wanted to see what Trish had, but it was against the rules, and Mickie wouldn't test Trish's trust. I mean if Mickie wanted Trish to love her, then she couln't disobey her trust!

"I won't do it." Micke said to herself. Mickie sat on her bed and looked over to where her silk black and pink robe hung. It was so pretty and there was no doubt that Trish wore this when… But no, she couldn't do it. She made a promise and breaking the promise would make Trish think she couldn't trust Mikie, and then there wouldn't be any hope for them. Mickie knew Trish was big on trust…

I took off my clothes

Put on your robe

Mickie couldn't help herself. She had stripped off her clothes and put on Trish's robe. She turned on Trish's CD player and played her music. She danced around the room happily. She felt like she could feel Trish's skin against her own. She collapsed on Trish's bed. I mean as long as she put everything back, there was no problem as long as she put everything back right?

Went through your drawers

And I found your cologne

She began to spray Trish's perfume all over the room. She laughed and smiled at herself in the mirror this was a dream come true, of course without Trish.

She relized the whole room now smelled like perfume and Trish would surely notice. She opened a window to let the smell out, but it just wouldn't go away. Mickie then smacked herself on her head. She had sprayed herself with the perfume so she smelled like it!

Mickie rushed to put the robe in the washing machine and then rushed back to Trish's bathroom to take a shower to wash the smell off of her.

Went down do the den

Found your CD's

And I played your Joni

Mickie turned Trish's music up loudr so she could hear it while she was in the shower. She sung at the top of her lungs, not caring about anything but the fact that she was using Trish's shampoo, Trish's conditioner, Trish's body wash… Everything Trish owned that made her look beautiful and smell great. She even used Trish's lipstick on her own lips, hoping that it would almost be like a kiss from Trish herself.

And I shouldn't stay long

You might be home soon

A few hours later, while Mickie was watching TV, eating chips, wearing Trish's clothes and smelling like Trish, she looked at the clock. She had lost track of time and Trish was due home in two hours! She had to get everything right before Trish came home. Just the way Trish had left it.

Shouldn't stay long...

She rushed downstairs to the robe and shoved it in the dryer and shoved the clothes she was wearing in the washer. She had to make everything exactly the same as it was before, or Trish would never trust her with anything again, and even worse, Trish probably wouldn't love her anymore.

Micke couldn't under any circumstances let that happen. Her and Trish were destined to be together. Mickie couldn't ruin that.

Would you forgive me love if I danced in your shower

Would you forgive me love if I laid in your bed?

Would you forgive me love if I stay all afternoon?

Mickie rushed back upstairs and put on her clothes. She put all the CD's back in their cases, put the perfume and make-up back where it belonged, and took the chips back into the kitchen where they belonged. She finally got the room looking the way it had before. So she decided to treat herself to one last shower before she left.

I burned your incense

I ran a bath

Mickie began to daydream about her and Trish and them being together the eay Mickie wanted them to be. Everyone would be so jelous, and everyone would want to be Mickie, and Trish and Mickie would be so in love! And that bed that Trish laid in everynight, both sides would be warm when they woke up in the morning.

I noticed a letter that sat on your desk

It said:

Mickie got out of the shower drying herself off. She made sure she didn't drip on Trish's rug, and put back on her own clothes. She sat at the side of bed, and noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand that wasn't there before.

Micike gasped. Did Trish come home earlier then she thought? Did she know Mickie was in there? The the letter say how hurt Trish was that Mickie had betrayed her? Did it express hate towards Mickie? What was Mickie going to do?

She had to suck it up, if Trish really hated her, wouldn't Trish had confronted Mickie right there and then? Mickie swallowed and picked up the letter, and began to read it.

"Hello love.

I love you so, love.

Meet me at midnight."

Mickie choaked. She couldn't believe it. It was a love letter. She heard a car start up and looked outside. She knew exactly who wrote the letter, it was Chris Jericho. So he was the one who stole Trish's heart. Mickie didn't know they were together. After everything he ever did to her! How could she be in love with him?

Mickie was so hurt and angry she tore the letter up and threw the pillows around her room and cried. She cried hard, but she couln't stay she had to leave. So withoyt cleaning up the rage she unleashed in Trish's room, she left.

And no, it wasn't my writing

'I should've known,' Mickie told herself as she drove away. Trish wasn't at all interested in Mickie. She wanted no more then a friendship with Mickie, and it should've been obvious from the start. They were from two different worlds.

Chris was such a jerk to Trish, Mickie still couldn't understand why they were together, but now Mickie understood why Trish had the dried, dead shrivlled up rose in her locker. It was from Chris. It was from the man Trish loved. Trish would never be in love with Mickie, and Mickie just had to deal with it.

I'd better go soon

"Finally, I'm home!" Trish threw off her jacket and sighed. It felt good after being with her family to be in her own house.

She heard something buzz and went into her laundry room. Her robe was on top of her dryer and some of the clothes that she hadn't worn in god knows when, was in the dryer. She folded the clothes and went into her room. She looked at the mess and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what had happened.

"I told Mickie not to go in my room and I told her so many times not to touch anything…"

Trish went in her room and sat on her bed. Since she was wearing a skirt she felt something pickily under her thighs. She brushed her bed off and then looked at her hands where the remains of the sandy objects were. She smelled it a little.

"Salt?" She said aloud to no one in particular. She sighed and decide to vacume her floor.

It wasn't my writing

Trish had just finished cleaning up her room. She laid on her bed and turned the TV on when she heard the phone ring, so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hm, I was hoping my love would be home."

"Chris! Hi baby I missed you so much!" Trish cooed talking to Chris.

"I missed you too, listen I can't wait to see you so um, I wanna change midnight to say, 8:30?" Chris asked.

"Huh?"

"I left a letter on your nightstand like two hours ago!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ohhhh!" Trish said remembering the bits of paper she had vacuumed up before. "Um, there was a little problem with that, but if you want to pick me up at 8:30, it's cool."

"Ok, see you then, love you Trish, bye."

"Love you too Chris, bye." Trish hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it, could it be that Mickie..? Trish couldn't think about that right now, so she decided to take a shower, but when she got in, she couldn't help but to start crying and she didn't know why.

So forgive me love if I cry in your shower

That Monday, Mickie sat in the locker room with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hadn't seen Trish all day, but Ashley had told Mickie that Trish wanted to see her, and that Mickie should wait in the locker room for her.

Mickie watched as the door to the locker room opened and Trish walked in. Trish stared at Mickie for a long time, and Mickie began to feel more guilty then ever. She stood up.

"Trish look I'm so…" Trish held up her hand. She walked over to her locker and took out a box that was wrapped in yellow paper.

"Um, it's thanks for watching my house… Um, I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you later." They starred down at the floor for a minuite and then Trish looked up and hugged Mickie. "Bye Mickie, and thanks again."

Mickie waved and once Trish was out of the room she opened the package. It was Trish's black and pink robe. Mickie picked up the piece of paper that was with it and unfolded it so she could read it.

_Dear Mickie,_

_I figured you really like the robe, so as my thanks for watching my house, you can have it. Much Love._

_XOXO_

_Trish_

Mickie smiled at the letter. She looked towards the door, so maybe there was hope after all…

So forgive me love for the salt in your bed

Trish went to the parking lot and got in her car, ready to leave the arena. She bet Mickie must've been really happy right now. She started the car and began to cry again, but she couldn't explain the emotions she was feeling at that moment. She heard someone knock on her window. She looked at the person who was at the passenger side window and got out of the car.

"Hey baby, what cha cryin' about?" Chris asked lifting her chin.

"Nothing, Chris, it's nothing I just need a hug." Trish said forcing a smile. Chris held his arms out and Trish hugged him tightly, but then she saw a face full of sorrow. It was Mickie standing there. She had dropped the letter on the ground. Trish closed her eyes, but when she opened them again. Mickie was gone.

"You ok now?" Chris asked as Trish released him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go ahead inside, I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Trish said still forcing that smile.

"Alright, I love you Trish." Chris said kissing her.

"Love you too Chris." Trish watched him leave and waited until he was inside the arena.

She walked towards where the piece of paper Mickie dropped was. She picked it up, and it was Trish's letter. She held it close to her heart.

"I'm so, so sorry Mickie."

So forgive me love if I cry all afternoon


End file.
